A Ninja is NOT Cute
by Faith Lee
Summary: Yuffie and a certain Turk have an argument. [oneshot]


**A Ninja is NOT Cute**

cute_; 1- attractive in a childlike way; 2- young and physically attractive; 3- pleasing._**  
**

After careful speculation, he decided that she was pretty. Not beautiful, no, but _pretty._ And as he looked down at her, lying on _his_ bed, he thought that just pretty would suffice, just this once.

You see, usually, he has very high standards in women. They have to have a nice rack (a very important part of this evaluation), cute smile, nice butt, and they have to be _drop-dead gorgeous,_ you know, in general So when he says that pretty will suffice, that's exactly what he means.

This now brings up the question of _what the fuck is she doing in my bed?_ And also, _why the hell is she even **here?**_Her prickly-headed blonde leader-person would probably not like it if he knew that she was here.

Lying in his _bed. _

Damn. He sure would like to take advantage of this, but he knew that if he did, he would be Turk-meat for sure. No questions asked by prickly-headed blonde (as if there ever are. He's more of a chop first, ask questions later kind of guy).

So he just sat there, next to her on the bed, and watched her sleep. Well, maybe not so much _pretty_ as _cute_, he thought after a while. His hand dragged itself up her slight arm and ended at the base of her neck, when he raised his eyes and met hers.

They were pretty, and dark, dark brown, like chocolate, dark after sleep, and they shone with –

Oh, shit.

He soon found himself underneath the kneecap and palm of a very aware and very angry ninja girl. Nice job, Reno, he thought to himself as he tried to ignore the reflexes telling him to kick the shit out of her. _Remember the prickly-headed blonde,_ he reminded himself. Surprisingly, it worked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled in his ear, and he cringed for a second, then smirked.

"I could ask you the same question, pipsqueak," he countered easily. He heard a dignified gasp from behind him and deciding this was the time to act, swung his legs around and flipped himself around.

Oh, great, he thought to himself as he assessed the situation. Now, instead of her being on top of his back, he was straddling her, and they were face to face. _Prickly-head is never going to forgive me for this_, he thought with an inward sigh.

"So, what are you doing in my bed?" he asked, his hands pinning down her shoulder, fingers lightly caressing her skin unknowingly. She glared up at him with large, brown eyes.

"What do you think I was doing? I was waiting for you, stupid! Now get off me!"

But he just shook his head.

"That's not about to happen, princess. If you were waiting for me, why did you attack me after you woke up? And why are you in my bed?"

"N-nothing!" she gasped as he pressed her harder into the mattress. He arched a crimson brow at her mockingly, but said nothing.

He took this time to study her again. She was writhing against his hold on her, and it was rather distracting, but her cheeks were flushed red with indignation, and her eyes were still dark, and her lips were still so very inviting…

"You know, I watched you a bit while you were takin' a snooze, and I've decided that you're one cute little girl, Yuff," he pondered thoughtfully after a while (of ignoring the writhing. It was really, really hard. Think about it, a young, cute, well-formed if lacking in the chest department girl was _writhing _underneath him. And if she had had her clothes off, it would have been a much more ideal situation, but you can't have your cake and eat it too, right?).

She didn't really respond the way he thought she would. Actually, it was quite the opposite. Instead of smiling in a seducing way and peeling off her cute little shorts, she kind of growled and narrowed her eyes. It was a rather radical change, actually.

Shaking off his hands that were gripping her shoulders, she reached up to grab wayward strands of his otherwise crazed red hair and _pulled_, probably as hard as she could, until his face was a mere few centimeters away from her very angry one.

"You did **not** just call the **Great** Ninja Kisaragi Yuffie **_cute_**," was what she growled, and he just smirked.

"What, would you rather I said you seductive while sleeping?" he rumbled softly, breathing in deep her scent. He thought her blush was rather cute, and there's that word again.

Then she pulled him down the rest of the way, and they were pressed together, nose to nose, lips to lips, chest to chest, abdomen to abdomen, thighs to thighs, and he groaned into her warm, wet mouth. He slid his hands down from her shoulders, gently down her sides, up and down, up and down, and she shivered underneath him.

They were without clothes before they knew what hit them, and he was applying a condom before he knew what the _fuck_ was happening. But they did it, it happened, and it was only later, when her head was resting in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, her arm slung around his waist and his encircling her hips, pressing soft kisses into her obsidian hair, that they both remembered what the hell got them in this compromising position.

"So…" he murmured, taking a break from the soft kisses (where the hell did those come from anyway? And since when did _Reno the Fearless and Undefeatable Turk_ kiss anyone and even **_snuggle,_** for that matter?) "why did you come here again?"

"Uh…" was her quiet response (her? Quiet? Wow, somebody pinch him, he thinks) "I… don't remember," she confessed after a long, pregnant pause. He somewhat-stifled a scoff in her soft hair, but she heard, and pinched his side in response.

"Hey!" she called out after a few more minutes of cute cuddling (what. The. Fuck.). He jumped in response, then settled back down when he realized it was nothing, just… _her._

"What now?" he sighed. She raised her head to glare at him and wrinkle her nose.

"_NINJA'S._ Are _NOT._ **CUTE.**"

He laughed at this, because face it, that face she was making, and the way she said it, all serious-like, was just plain funny and, hey, fucking _cute._ He patted her head in response to her questioning glare.

"It's just that you're so-"

"Don't you _dare_ say cute."

"…Well, you're so… erm… endearing?"

Her low, sexy growl sounded throughout the room (and he shivered in anticipation, because do we all remember what happened the last time she growled like that?).

"That's just a _synonym_ for _CUTE_, you bastard!"

He leaned in then, and kissed her warmly and soundly on the lips. His hand was cupping her cheek and his emerald eyes stared directly into hers.

"What can I say, babe? This Turk can't lie to a sweet, endearing, charming, pretty, sexy, seductive, delightful, adorable, **_cute_** young ninja-princess!"

Her angry screams soon turned to squeals, then to low moans, and they sort of forgot about the previous argument. Well, maybe she was …_cute._ But only he can call her that! No one else. If word got around that the **Great** Ninja Kisaragi Yuffie was letting anyone, much less _Reno_ the Fearless and Undefeatable Turk call her …_cute…_ one can only _imagine_ the awful consequences.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own niether Reno, Yuffie, or FFVII. Damn. BUT. I do own Advent Children and a computer littered with Cloud Strife, if that gives me any more rights!  
_ Author's Blurb: Here I am, yet again. This time, with some Reffie for the masses. Strange. I never really expect this kind of stuff to come out. You know, this was originally supposed to be a civics essay. I wonder what would happen if I turned this in to my teacher?  
...  
Review if you... liked it? 


End file.
